csifanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephanie Moore
Stephanie "Steph" Moore is a Crime Scene Investigator at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, formerly at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. She is the dating partner of Nick Stokes and a Level 3 CSI. Physical Appearance Stephanie is a woman of average height and has an average curvy build. She is seen throughout the entire series with long wavy brown hair, that matures over time, and chocolate brown eyes. Her clothing style tends to range from formal business suits to casual tank-tops and sweatpants. She has a passion for high-heels and leather and is most generally seen wearing a variation of both of these. Personality Stephanie has always had a soft spot for all victims, namely children, who have been abused, raped, and/or have died from said causes. She often rarely distances herself from victims, believing that victims are the key to solving a crime, something which conflicts with the CSI nature of evidence being the key. This often results in conflict with Conrad Ecklie, whom has suspended her multiple times for either getting rough with a suspect, or interrogating a suspect without a warrant, the latter which she does quite often. Stephanie can be sarcastic sometimes, generally when she is either stressed or annoyed. A running joke in show, before he passed, was about how her sarcasm always seemed to be directed towards fellow CSI, Warrick Brown, as he tended to show up when she was annoyed or stressed. After his passing, Greg Sanders became the subject of her sarcasm. Stephanie and Nick engage in the occasional comical banter, usually just "picking on" each other. They have been partnered on several cases because of their ability to work together, which Catherine notes as being good and fairly rare, and they can easily come to an agreement on a number of subjects. They share several qualities, one of which is their sympathy for victims, and are able to connect intimately on several levels. Abilities Stephanie specializes in Ballistics and has the typical skills of any CSI, and is able to fire a gun with an extreme accurately. However, she is able to use various other weapons efficiently well too, having been seen using knives when needed. Stephanie also has a specialization in DNA analysis. Early Life Stephanie originally worked for the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, whilst dating Tim Speedle, before departing for Las Vegas shortly after his death and the arrival of Ryan Wolfe ("Under the Influence"). She keeps in contact with her former colleagues, however. Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Season Nine Season Ten Halfway through this season, Stephanie departed, leaving her job at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, and instead pursuing a medical career after she witnessed the death of her younger brother. However, after she gained this job, after some failures, she returned to the Crime Lab. Season Eleven Season Twelve Season Thirteen Category:Female Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Mallory16461646 Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Crime Scene Investigator Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Fanon Characters